Captain Manly Beard
Captain Manly Beard (previously known as Captain Rainbow Beard) is the captain of Pirates in The Fancy Pants Adventures for Consoles and The Fancy Pants Adventures World 3. He is the boss of both games, in World 3 once, in Consoles two times. Background Captain Rainbow Beard is a leader of the Pirates, and has his own ship in Pirate Cove. He leads his crew to take a bath to King's Royal Tub in Squiggleville, however, King does not like that and takes that as an invasion. Fancy Pants Man then gets a task to take Pirates out of the Tub, and does that sucessfully, sucking them into sewers. Rainbow Beard survives but gets angry at FPM, leading to the boss battle (Consoles only). After the defeat, he escapes and on his way sees Kitten Kaboodle, Cutie Pants Girl's cat. After Cutie Pants sees him touching her pet, she gets mad and kicks him. Rainbow Beard's pirates are impresses by Cutie Pants Girl's act and kidnap her, hoping to make her their new pirate princess. She grows fond of the pirate and agrees to become the Pirate Princess. Thus, Rainbow Beard's ship is renamed Princess Pirate Ship. Rainbow Beard is sent to the dungeons, along with FPM after he finds his sister, who now resents him. With the aid of FPM, Rainbow Beard escapes and claims his old ship. Rainbow Beard, now Manly Beard, betrays FPM and battles him with the aid of the ninjas, leading into a rematch. How to Defeat Defeating process in World 3 is the same as in Consoles (minus the first boss battle, World 3 does not have it). In the beginning boss battle, Captain Rainbow Beard will try to hit you with his beard, and if he misses you, he will be exhausted for few seconds, which is all you need to jump on him, slide to him or hit him with your pencil (if you have it). Do this three times, and he will be defeated. For the ending boss fight, Captain Manly Beard will do the same beard whip just like in the beginning, plus some additional actions. Manly Beard continuously tries to body slam you by flying into the air and slamming you. Also, pieces of his beard will fly to you. If you hit it with your Pencil, it will fly back to the captain and knock him out again. Manly Beard also has the aid of the Ninjas. After he is attacked once, he will fly into the air and Ninjas will attack. After a short while, Manly Beard will fly back down and try to slam you. Ways to strike a hit on him are to reflect his beard wave back to him with your pencil, or dodge his beard whip and attack him. Strike him three (or four?) times and he will be defeated. Trivia *His emotions are always expressed through faces on his hat. *He is the only enemy to be a boss twice in one game. This only goes for Consoles. In World 3, he is only faced in the ending. Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:The Fancy Pants Adventures for Consoles Category:World 3 Category:Bosses